


if nothing else at least in the law of probability

by alleyesonthehindenburg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyesonthehindenburg/pseuds/alleyesonthehindenburg
Summary: Consider.A coin is tossed a million times over in an instant, then a million more; the galaxy could drown in silver, but it will drown in blood instead.





	if nothing else at least in the law of probability

Crumbling leaves rustle as they march across the forest floor at the wind’s orders. It is autumn, in that long-forgotten part of the world.

_Wake up._

He breathes.

* * *

A single snap, and chaos. That’s all chance is, in its purest form: the absence of order, so complete as to be a contradiction by its own existence, both impossible and inevitable.

Consider.

A coin is tossed a million times over in an instant, then a million more; the galaxy could drown in silver, but it will drown in blood instead. There is a grain of truth in every myth, and in an instant every underworld, every heaven, every afterlife ever conceived is overwhelmed.

One. Probability is a factor which operates within natural forces.

Every earthquake has its epicentre, every hurricane an eye. The building blocks of everything lie at the heart of this explosion, the last remnants of a time when there was nothing, harnessed to the will of a titan. Will is order, and to will for chaos is a paradox, and in the beginning there was only paradox, as there will be in the end. The stones obey, and for an instant, order is vanquished.

(Almost.)

Two. Probability is not operating as a factor.

Fear is the most primal emotion. The first coin toss is deferred.

Three. We are now held within un-, sub-, or super-natural forces.

The first coin toss is deferred, and the web is shattered. Death takes half of all things bar one, and this is all the order that fate needs. Her tapestry is burning around her, and she throws all the rules that she wrote so carefully to the wind, violent in her vengeance.

Discuss.

Fate has written a million epics, but the titan ran head first into one and destroyed the rest by proxy. So as the coins are tossed, she tears into herself, tears into the core of herself until she finds the one true shard of inevitability, and she sets it aflame. Death burns for just a flicker of a second, and it is all she needs.

In every story fate tells, she embeds a shred of what came first: chaos. It is flame, and wind, and mischief, and none of these things, and this is what she takes from death. The titan sought to master chaos, and so she will turn chaos on him.

* * *

The snow is slowly melting as the first green shoot pokes its way through the earth. It is spring, in that long-forgotten part of the world.

Loki wakes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to contact me at all-eyes-on-the-hindenburg on tumblr.
> 
> Some of these lines (see parentheses below) are from Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead, which is also where the title comes from. Yeah, my brain really dove into High School English Hell for this one.
> 
> (Consider. One. Probability is a factor which operates within natural forces. Two. Probability is not operating as a factor. Three. We are now held within un- sub- or super-natural forces. Discuss.)


End file.
